Un regalo especial
by lordThneed
Summary: AU. Humanstuck. En la guardería Sburb se celebrara un intercambio de regalos, y al pequeño Karkat Vantas debe regalarle a una pequeña acosadora. Pero parece que el mundo lo odia y le hace cambiar muchas cosas e incrementar su mala suerte. Son demasiados problemas para un niños de tercero de ildKarkatxChildNep


**Los personajes son de Andrew Hussie, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

_**Regalo para Anuchis**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Un regalo especial**_

Era un día un poco diferente en el kinder Sburb, más en específico en la clase de tercer año de la profesora Roxy Lalonde, la clase Neón. Ese día era el penúltimo de clases antes que los niños salieran de vacaciones navideñas con sus familias asi que esos últimos días no habían hecho más que jugar. Y al acercarse las navidades todos los maestros de kínder pensaron en una forma que los niños disfrutaran el último día de clases antes de sus vacaciones.

-Niños, vengan aquí- Les llamo la rubia, pronto todos los niños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para reunirse sentándose formando un circulo alrededor de Roxy.-Por ser Navidad haremos un intercambio de regalos- anuncio con emoción, muchos se miraron entre sí con grandes sonrisas esperando que les tocara su mejor amigo o amiga- Pero…para hacerlo mucho más especial, lo haremos con los niños de la clase Helium de la profesora Crocker- algunos se miraban confunddos pero con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros – Ahora, ire a ver quien le toco a cada quien, jueguen tranquilos- y tras decir eso salio de la habitación colorida para dirigirse al salón de enfrente.

-Menuda mierda- se quejó un pequeño albino de ojos rojos frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero. Su nombre era Karkat Vantas, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta gris de manga tres cuartos.

-Esas no son lindas palabras KK- le reprendió suavemente un niño junto a él. De cabello azabache, ojos azules y con lentes. Usaba un short negro, una camiseta azul que resaltaba sus ojos.

-Cállate John. ¿Acaso no entiendes que todo será más difícil?- le miro con obviedad.

-No será difícil KK. Ahí están nuestros amigos como Dave, Jade o Telezi- pronuncio con dificultad, aun se le hacía difícil pronunciar el nombre de la chica ciega de la otra clase.

-Terezi- le corrigió aunque quiso darse un golpe porque eso le recordó mucho a su hermano mayor- Yo no quiero que me toque la tonta de Terezi, el ego…egoce…egofenticio de Dave- había intentado decir egocéntrico pero aún era una palabra muy difícil para el pequeño Vantas- o el tonto de Ampora- Ya tenía suficiente con ver la cara del Ampora mayor todos los días intentando aprovecharse de su tonto e inocente hermano Kankri.

-Yo espero que me toque Dave- confeso un feliz John deseando que tuviera que regalarle a su mejor amigo.

-…y luego dices que no eres su novia-

-¡No soy su novia! Solo somos amigos- se defendió el pequeño de ojos azules cruzándose de brazos- Pregúntale a cualquiera- En ese momento iba pasando Rose Lalonde, hermana menor de la profesora y prima del Strider, caminaba tomada de la mano de Kanaya Maryam. Mejor amiga y casi hermana del Vantas.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre están juntas? ¿Acaso son novias?- inquirió Karkat intentando hacerlas enojar.

-Sí, ¿y? Rose también es mi prometida – señalo Kanaya los anillos de dulce que llevaban ambas en un dedo, la rubio solo sonrió con complicidad dejando al ojirubi mas enojado por no poder molestarlas.

-Como sea, ¿ustedes creen que John es la novia de Dave?- ambas niñas miraron al mencionado durante un rato para asentir con la cabeza causando una expresión de derrota y confusión en su amigo con lentes.

-¿Acaso no lo son?- Pregunto Rose alzando una ceja, siempre pensó que ambos eran novios.

-Noooooo- grito John haciendo un puchero, en eso regreso la profesora Lalonde con una hoja en su mano.

-Chicos ya está listo, les ire llamando para avisarles quien les toco. Recuerden que es un secreto- se llevó un dedo a los labios haciendo seña que debían callar el nombre de quien darían el regalo. La rubia comenzó a llamar niños por sus apellidos, como de costumbre Karkat seria de los últimos.

Antes que le tocara ya sbaia quien le había tocado a quien, John le regalaría a Dave, Rose a Jade, Kanaya a Vriska, Tavros a Eridan y Sollux a Terezi. Cuando la profesora le llamo pensó, o mas bien deseo, que le tocara uno de sus mejores amigos Gamzee Makara.

-Bien Karkat, le darás regalo a…- hizo una pequeña pausa dramática ante la expectante mirada del niño con mentalidad de ermitaño- Nepeta Leijon- finalizo sonriendo para levantarse e irse a atender otros asuntos.

¿Nepeta Leijon? ¿Acaso no era la niña gato que siempre que le veía le decía Karkitty? La conocía un poco ya que no hablaban juntos ni nada, pero era muy buena amiga de Kanaya y por medio de ella se habían conocido. La niña parecía tener algo hacia él que siempre le molestaba y acosaba y ahora le decían que le tocaba regalarle a esa pequeña acosadora.

Llego a casa lanzando su mochila al sillón y tirándose en la alfombra roja de la casa, no sabia que hacer ni que podía regalarle a una niña. ¿Qué le gustaría? Si se creía gato…¿sería bueno darle algo de esa extraña hierba con la que se vuelven locos? Escucho la puerta abrirse y tras unos segundos cerrarse, de seguro seria su hermano mayor que acababa de regresar de la escuela. Se levanto y camino hacia el vestíbulo acariciándose el estómago.

-¡Kaaaaankriii! Apúrate que tengo hambreeeee- le apuro pero al llegar se dio cuenta que el chico del sueter no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba el tonto de Grease, el hermano de su amigo Gamzee y una chica de cabello pelirrojo vestida con un chaleco verde, de su mano iba la razón de su desesperación. Nepeta Leijon, con su cabello rojizo y corto, su gorro de gato y su suéter negro haciendo conjunto con su pescador opaco y su camiseta blanca con dibujitos.

-¿Qué forma es esa de recibir a las visitas Karkat? Ya te he dicho que primero debes saludarlas y blah blah blha blah blah blah blah blah blah blaaaaah- no decía blah pero eso era lo que todos entendían, Cronus puso los ojos en blanco y tomo desprevenido a Kankri plantándole un gran beso en los labios dejándolo sin aliento-…ya me ocupare de ti. Karkat nosotros estaremos arriba haciendo tareas, juega con Nepeta y en un momento llegara la pizza- sin dejar que se quejara las 4 adolescentes subieron las escaleras con prisas. Karkat no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que verían películas y se besuquearían con sus novios.

La pequeña pelirroja le miraba con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa gatuna- Hola Karkitty –otra vez con ese molesto mote- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Estaba bien hasta que todos ustedes vinieron a joderme- se quejó caminando a la sala de estar porque su programa favorito estaba a punto de empezar, fue seguido por la pequeña niña.

-Esa no es una buena palabra- Karkat se sentó en la alfombra y Nepeta junto a él.

-Y a mí me vale si lo es o no- tomo el control de la televisión prendiéndola para comenzar a cambiar rápidamente los canales.

-¿Qué veremos?- pregunto curiosa jugueteando con algunas fibras de la alfombra.

-Se llama "Doctora Corazón" es para gente madura- explico dando por fin con el canal, apenas había comenzado.

-No sabía que te gustaba eso….pero es puurrfecto para mi, mi mamá suele verlo- El albino alzo los hombros con desinterés.

"Y nuestro nuevo caso es: me acosa y le gusto" la presentadora estaba sentada en una silla en medio de más sillas explicando el tema de un chico que una chica no dejaba de acosarlo y pedirle citas a cada instante.

-No puede ser que de verdad haya gente así. Se quejó Karkat aunque le parecía interesante.

-Mucha gente hace muchas cosas locas puurr sus ships- menciono Nepeta y al voltear noto la mirada de confusión del Vantas menor- Una ship es una pareja.

-Bueno…eso, creo que hay un límite entre acercarte y ser un acosador.-

-Yo creo que no es que lo acose, quizás solo quiere saber mas de él y la tachan de loca- ambos se enfrascaron con el programa al llegar la pizza bajo Kankri con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello despeinado a recogerlas. Les dejo una mitad a ambos niños para volver a subir. Ambos la tomaron y comieron viendo el programa de la Doctora Corazón. Hacían comentarios que hacían reír al otro o contestar con uno mejor terminando ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus pequeños rostros.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer Meulin bajo agradeciendo la ayuda y por haber cuidado de su hermana le regalo un chocolate. Nepeta se despidió con un beso en la mejilla causando un leve sonrojo en Karkat quien llevo su mano en donde la niña lo beso y la poso ahí con una mirada soñadora. Por alguna razón se había sentido todo tan diferente.

Pero a los treinta minutos cuando volvió a estar solo en la sala de estar recordó un pequeño detalle, aun no había comprado el regalo de Nepeta y no sabia que regalarle. A pesar que sentía que la conocía mejor en esa tarde no tenia claros cuales eran todos sus gustos.

¿Y si le regalaba algo y no le gustaba? ¿Lo terminaría odiando y no volverían a ser amigos nunca jamás? Puede que pasar unas horas juntos fuera poco para mucha gente pero para él eran como los años perrunos donde unas horas bastaban para conocer a tus mejores amigos de por vida.

Corrio escaleras arriba entrando a la habitación de su hermano encontrándolo leyendo un libro y mandando mensajes por su celular, Kankri volteo a verle con duda en su rostro. Era raro que Karkat se acercara a su cuarto con voluntad propia, se le veía realmente preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo Karkat?- el niño asintió mordiéndose el labio por lo que haría.

-Hay…un intercambio mañana y necesito tu ayuda-

-Bien, te ayudare-

_**:::Katnep:::**_

El pequeño Karkat caminaba hacia la escuela con un pequeño gatito hecho de cerámico fría en su mano, lo había hecho el día anterior y aunque se veía un poco deforme, la intención era lo que contaba ¿no?. Junto a él iba John con unas Ray Ban negras de regalo para Dave que siempre se quejaba de lo puntiagudas y viejas que estaban los lentes que su hermano mayor le había dado de pequeño.

-Te ves emocionado KK- sonrió John y el pequeño albino asintió algo apenado.

-Me esforcé mucho con su regalo- algo apenado puso una mano en su cuello mientras recordaba la diversión del día anterior.

-Me alegro que ya te lleves bien con Nep, es una linda niña- Y Karka no pudo refutar eso último.

Estaban a una cuadra cuando lo peor paso. Karkat estaba seguro que Dios lo odiaba o que alguien le había lanzado una maldición que siempre le pasaban cosas malas a él. Unos tontos niños de primaria estaban jugando y persiguiéndose, uno choco con Karkat con tanta fuerza que el Vantas menor cayó al piso y el regalo de gatito salió volando golpeándose contra el piso y rompiéndose en el acto. Los culpables salieron corriendo dejando a un John preocupado y un Karkat que intentaba evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran, fallando notablemente.

Al legar al salón de clases Neon, aun soltaba algunas lágrimas que limpiaba con furia con la manga de su suéter evitando que lo vieran llorar. Sentía rabia porque había durado toda la noche haciéndolo, hasta Kankri le había ayudado para que al final no pudiera dárselo como Dios manda.

Llego la hora del intercambio y no sabía que hacer, estaban todos los niños de tercer año de kínder de las dos clases reunidos en un salón, como era grandes y no haba tantos niños había especio suficiente y hasta sobraba. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber que regalo les darían y rezaban que fuera algo bueno, Karkat miro a Nepeta y esta le saludo con una sonrisa, intento devolver el saludo pero fallo y se observó los zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante en todo el mundo.

Fueron pasando los niños formándose una cadena, cuando se rompía volvían a empezar. Todos reían con sus regalos en sus manos y empezaban a jugar mientras que otros esperaban impacientes su regalo. Cuando llego su turno estaba nervioso, Aradia le había regalado un bonito cangrejo que podía moverse a control remoto.

-A mi…me toco Nepeta- La pelirroja se acercó con una gran sonrisa.- Yo…tenia tu regalo pero…paso un accidente, ais que cierra los ojos- la de ojos verdes le hizo caso y espero. Había estado meditándolo y por fin sabía que darle, se acercó lentamente dándole un rápido beso en los labios de la niña. Esta abrió los ojos totalmente sonrojada por lo que había pasado. Kankri le había dicho a Karkat que solo podía besar a quien creyera que era la persona indicada para el por el resto de su vida, asi como el solo besaba a Cronus porque le amaba mucho a pesar de todo.

-Gracias Karkitty, es el mejor regalo que me han dado – sonrió aun sonrojada.

Y Karkat correspondió a esa sonrisa dejándolos a todos aún más sorprendidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otro regalo navideño del concurso, y con este termino todo y comienzo mis vacaciones sin escribir. Para los que siguen _Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar_ subiré capitulo en enero.

Gracias por leer y espero que a Anuchis le haya gustado.


End file.
